granbluefandomcom-20200222-history
Sagittarius Showdown
Sagittarius Showdown is one of the Rotating Showdowns. It awards items to trade for the Sagittarius summon. It is preceded in rotation by Vohu Manah Showdown and followed in rotation by Corow Showdown. It may share a rotation with Vohu Manah Showdown during special events, such as 1/2 AP special quests. For New Players Sagittarius Showdown can be farmed on Hard or Very Hard fairly easily for newer players, allowing them to easily accumulate event items. However, since Anat requires 0 AP to obtain and is a vastly superior summon, and since none of the event weapons are worth using, the only items worth buying are the 5 s per month, one per day, and whatever other random purchases you might want. Quests Found in Quests > Special, there are 4 quest difficulties. Hard= 15 AP, 9-star difficulty rating. *Battle 1 *Boss Battle **'Sagittarius', Lvl 20 Wind, 3 Charge Diamonds, Mode bar **Charge Attacks |-|Very Hard= 20 AP, 14-star difficulty rating. *663 RP, 734 EXP *Battle 1 **'Al Kab', Lvl 15 Wind, 1 Charge Diamond **'Aschera', Lvl 15 Wind, 2 Charge Diamonds **'Rukbat', Lvl 15 Wind, 2 Charge Diamonds *Boss Battle **'Sagittarius', Lvl 30 Wind, 3 Charge Diamonds, Mode bar **Charge Attacks |-|Extreme= 30 AP, 19-star difficulty rating. *1430 RP, 1580 EXP *Battle 1 **'Al Kab', Lvl 20 Wind, 1 Charge Diamond **'Aschera', Lvl 20 Wind, 2 Charge Diamonds **'Rukbat', Lvl 20 Wind, 2 Charge Diamonds *Battle 2 **'Kaus Boreallis', Lvl 20 Wind, 1 Charge Diamond **'Kaus Australis', Lvl 20 Wind, 2 Charge Diamonds *Boss Battle **'Sagittarius', Lvl 50 Wind, 1,500,000 HP, 2 Charge Diamonds, Mode bar **Charge Attacks |-|Maniac= 50 AP, 25-star difficulty rating, can only be completed 2 times per day. *2064 RP, 2187 EXP *Battle 1 **One enemy from below: ***'Harpy', Lvl 30 Wind, 2 Charge Diamonds (common) ***'Mimic', Lvl 30 Dark, 1 Charge Diamond (rare) **'Scalewing', Lvl 30 Wind, 1 Charge Diamond **One enemy from below: ***'Penguin', Lvl 30 Water, 3 Charge Diamonds (common) ***'Mimic', Lvl 30 Earth, 1 Charge Diamond (rare) *Battle 2 **'Cobra', Lvl 50 Wind, 3 Charge Diamonds, Mode bar *Battle 3 **'Ewer', Lvl 40 Wind, 1 Charge Diamond ***Charge Attack: Feather Shield - All enemies gain . **'Machina Soldier', Lvl 40 Wind, 4 Charge Diamonds ***Charge Attacks ****''Overclock'' - Gain and . ****''Triple Attack'' - Wind damage 3 times to random allies. *Boss Battle **'Sagittarius', Lvl 75 Wind (~10,000,000 HP), 4 Charge Diamonds, Mode bar **Skills ***At 50% HP and 25% HP, Sagittarius's Charge Diamonds will automatically fill up at the end of the turn. **Charge Attacks ***''Troposphere'' - Gain and . Inflict ??? on all allies. ***''Astra Horizon'' - Big Wind damage to all allies and lowers charge bar by 80%. Can be used in Overdrive. Strategy Sagittarius does a lot of damage, but does not multiattack. He gains a LOT of defense from Troposphere, and Astra Horizon deals huge damage and also neuters your charge bars, so you really just want him to not use his Charge Attack at all. Bring a fire Dark Fencer with Rain of Arrows III to gain the time necessary. Pace the first 50% well, so that you push him below 50% on the same turn that he would fill up all his charge diamonds. This means sandbagging Gravity to help waste his 50% trigger. Between Gravity and Stall, you should have 2 turns to either Break him or push him below 25% to waste that trigger as well. Finish Breaking him as necessary, then take it home. Drops Harder difficulties have more trash enemies before reaching Sagittarius, but there is a higher chance to receive more and rarer drops. Event Shop The event shop sells the Sagittarius summon and Wind weapons. Items restock with higher costs when sold out. Category:Special Quest